Electrical connectors having built-in indicator lights have been known for some time. In these connectors, the indicator lights typically are located at the front of the connector. A typical connector may include an integral LED device to emit a light which indicates an operational function such as the reception or transmission of data or voice signals, verification of a good connection between separate pieces of equipment, indication when power is on or off, indication of a defect in a network transmission or any other state or condition in the equipment with which the connector is operatively associated.
Visual light indicating connectors are popular in modular jacks or similar types of connectors commonly used in telecommunications and data networking equipment. These jacks often are mounted on a circuit board to which they are to be connected. Problems have been encountered in incorporating such light indicating devices, such as LED devices, directly onto the connector due to the ever-increasing miniaturization of telecommunications and data networking equipment. There may simply not be enough space to mount the desired LED devices directly on the connector housing. In addition, regardless of the size of the connector or jack, connectors which include light transmitting devices are expensive to manufacture and assemble for an otherwise relatively inexpensive component. For instance, for an integral LED device the connector or jack housing must be provided with internal molded passages to accommodate the light indicating devices as well as the conductors which lead from the devices. Such provisions might not be practical or cost effective.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an add-on assembly for an electrical connector or modular jack assembly which provides light indicating capabilities without making the source of the light integral with the connector or modular jack itself.